Report:Coruscant Opening
The Imperial logo appears before viewers on the IGN feeds across the galaxy, it hovers on the screen as it rotates around its axis slowly in 3D. Moments later the IGN theme music plays and the logo fades out and in fades the familiar anchor desk of the IGN News network with the new Human anchor for Coruscant, Carl Saga. Coruscant at night is in the background with its many ships and vessels passing back and forth across the screen. Off to the right of the desk is a comfortable chair where a young man in an Imperial uniform sits. Completing the well lit set are some green plants on either side of the screen, offsetting the deep blues of the night background and light wood furniture. Moments later Carl looks up from his datapad with that ever so friendly smile of news anchors, "Greetings beings of all types across the galaxy. I'm Carl Saga, and you're watching a special report for IGN news!" There's a pause before he continues, "Tonight I have the proud honor to interview Marshal Krieg Inrokana who has taken some of his valuable time to talk to us about recent events taking place on Coruscant. Marshal?" The camera turns to the man in the chair who nods back to Carl. In a pleasant tone and not overbearing Krieg has a light smile as he thanks Carl, "Thank you Carl, it is my pleasure to be here tonight. And yes, there is some great news of what is happening on Coruscant that I'd like to share not only with you, but the rest of the galaxy." Shifting his weight a little he continues, "It is true the Imperial military is going to be holding an awards and promotion ceremony in what is being called the Imperial Gala here on Coruscant. But that's not all that is going on. The powers that be have decided to open up Coruscant to all offworlders, regardless of citizenship or status. That's right, the strong grip on the world is being released. The standard customs checks of course still apply as any other world. However, this is not all either!" He takes another moment to let this sink in before finishing what he has to say. "There is a new swoop track being opened on the planet and I am pleased to announce its first race will be held during the gala, with rewards for the winners, and I assure you this track isn't like any other seen before. In working with the GSL, all racers regardless of background will be allowed to come and race, without reprocussion." Stunned by all that has been said Carl asks, "You mean that Coruscant is becoming a planet anyone can come and go as they please, a free world?" Nodding with a bigger grin Krieg beams, "Indeed! This move allows Imperial assets to be freed to further protect Imperial interests and public security. It is becoming the core world for Imperials to bask in the Empire's glory!" Carl still is stunned as the camera moves back to him, and him alone. "Wow... wow... well, thank you Marshal! You heard it, Coruscant is becoming a 'free' world under Imperial control! Something new everyday! This has been an IGN special report, Carl Saga signing off!" The screen fades back to the 3D logo of the Imperial starburst.